


Danganronpa: Despair in Ninjago

by CouncilLake



Series: Ninjaganronpa [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouncilLake/pseuds/CouncilLake
Summary: Hope’s Peak academy, a prestigious school for the elite, and it’s owned by my uncle. I still think it’s crazy, one week I’m at an average high school, the next, I’m going to the world’s best. Oh right, I still haven’t introduced myself. My name is Lloyd Garmadon, I’m to be the next owner of my father’s company. Which makes me the Ultimate Heir, I honestly don’t understand how that’s a talent, but it is what it is, I’m just happy to be here.
Series: Ninjaganronpa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933057
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

Hope’s Peak academy, a prestigious school for the elite, and it’s owned by my uncle. I still think it’s crazy, one week I’m at an average high school, the next, I’m going to the world’s best. Oh right, I still haven’t introduced myself. My name is Lloyd Garmadon, I’m to be the next owner of my father’s company. Which makes me the Ultimate Heir, I honestly don’t understand how that’s a talent, but it is what it is, I’m just happy to be here.

Or at least I thought I would be, because as soon as I stepped through the gate, a headache overtook me. And then, everything went black.

I opened my eyes, only to be blinded by a light. Soon my eyes adjusted and I was staring at a ceiling. I sat up and looked at my surroundings. The information registered and I realized I was in a classroom. I got up and noticed a security camera, pointed directly at me. I walked towards it and stared at it for a second. “Now why would a security camera be in a place like this?” I looked towards the door and opened it. I stood there looking at the classroom across from me. Someone was there. He had spiky brown hair and red eyes, with a scar across one eye. He wore all red, with a sword on his back.

“You’re stuck here too?”

“Huh? ...Oh… yeah.”

“At least I’m not alone.” The stranger smiled. “Name’s Kai Smith, I’m the Ultimate Swordsman!”

“Oh, I’m Lloyd, The Ultimate Heir.”

“Lloyd, do you think anyone else is here?”

“I… I don’t know…”

“Wanna go look with me?”

“Yeah.” I smiled, he seemed nice.

“Great let’s get going! I’ll follow.” He smiled. I turned towards the classroom besides the one I came out of. No one was there. I walked down the hall towards the cafeteria, I opened the door and found two people talking to each other.

“Nya?” Kai spoke up.

“Kai!” The girl ran up to him. “Oh thank god you’re here.” She had black hair in a ponytail, she wore a short and a blue t-shirt, with a black jacket over it.

“You too know each other?” I asked  
“We’re siblings.” They both responded. “Right, I need to introduce myself to you. My name is Nya Smith, I’m the Ultimate Swimmer.”

“I probably should introduce myself as well.” The other one spoke up. He was a shorter boy, with auburn hair, blue eyes, a face covered in freckles, and a pair of glasses. “I’m Jay Walker-Gordon, The Ultimate Mechanic.”

“It’s nice to meet you both.” I smiled. We should probably go find other people.

“Hey, Nya, wanna come with us? We’re looking for other people.”

“No thanks!”

Kai finished saying his goodbyes, and we walked out of the cafeteria. In the hallway we saw someone new. He was an averaged sized man, who had black hair with a green stripe, green eyes and glasses. He noticed us. “I suppose you two are stuck as well.” He stared at me.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah? Is that all you can say? How are you speaking so calmly. We. are. trapped.”

The realization hit me. I ran towards the door, only to see a giant metal door. “What?”

“You just now noticed?” The stranger mocked.

“H-how?” I shook my head. We’ll find a way. “...Who are you?”

“Great timing. Name’s Morro, I’m the Ultimate Detective. I already know who you are, so don’t waste my time with that.” And after that he walked away.

“What a jerk…” Kai mumbled. We walked the opposite direction, and came across two more people.

“Hello.” A tall teen with white hair waved.

“Hi.”

“You two just woke up, right?”

“...Uh yeah.”

He smiled. “That makes sixteen of us.”

Sixteen of us, trapped here. Kai and I have only found seven.

“Oh, where are my manners! My name is Zane Julien, I’m the Ultimate Cook.”

“I am Pixal Borg, the Ultimate Chess Player.” The other one spoke. She had silver hair and bright green eyes.

“It’s nice to meet you.” I smiled. At least everyone here isn’t horrible. The moment however was cut short by loud arguing. We ran over to see what the problem was.

“What do you MEAN you’re a mercenary?” A shorter guy with shoulder length black hair yelled out.

“You know what it means.” A man wearing a hood responded.

“And you, you’re a SPY?!”

“Correct.” The responder had red hair in a ponytail.

“What’s going on?” Kai asked.

“You gotta help me, I’M GONNA DIE!” He yelled out.

“Calm down, you’re gonna be fine!” I comforted him. “What’s your name?”

“Acronix, The Ultimate Fortune Teller.”

The hooded man scoffed. “I’ll introduce myself as well. I am Cryptor Borg, The Ultimate Mercenary.”

“I’m Skylor Chen, The Ultimate Spy.” The redhead spoke up.

“Hey, Acronix, do you wanna come with us?”

“Y-yeah.”

I smiled and we went to go find some more people. Two more people were in the hallway.

“What’s up.” A girl with long white hair. “I’m Harumi, The Ultimate Biker.”

“Hi!” A smaller guy waved. “I’m Echo Julien, The Ultimate Assistant!”

“I found something weird in the Gym. I have no idea what it is.”  
“Really?” I asked.

“Yeah, I wonder if anyone else can know what it is.” Harumi’s words got me curious. An unidentified object in the gym.

“I’m gonna go check it out.” I went in the direction of the gym. When I arrived four people were outside the entrance.

“It’s locked.” A boy with short brown hair and purple eyes was trying to get the door open.

“Let me try.” A girl with golden hair walked towards the door and tried kicking it. Nothing.

“I wouldn’t expect a princess to knock it down.” A girl with long black hair, wearing a wolf hat tried to kick it down. Still nothing. “Damn it.”

“Oh hi!” The brown haired boy waved. “What’s your name?”

“Lloyd.”

“I’m Nelson, The Ultimate Lucky Student!”

“Lloyd, huh? Nice to meet you, I’m Vania, the Ultimate Princess.”

“Name’s Akita, I’m the Ultimate Animal Trainer.”

“And I’m Cole Brookstone, The Ultimate Rock climber!” Cole had black hair and brown eyes.

I smiled at them. Sixteen students, all trapped in one highschool, honestly sounds like something out of a movie. I wasn’t too worried about it though, we’ll get out eventually.

...Or so I thought, because everything went from bad, to worse. Oh so much worse, I would soon learn this was not a highschool of hope, but rather…

One of despair.

The monitors near the security cameras turned on. “Testing, testing? Hello? Can everyone hear me? Ahem! Everyone please make your way to the gym. The Opening Ceremony is about to begin!” and with that they shut off. The gym door unlocked and we went inside. Everyone stood towards the stage. “Is that everyone?” The same voice that was on the monitor. “Good! Now let’s get started!” A teddy bear jumped out. It was… unusually colored. The right side was white and looked normal looking. The left side however was a bit… creepier. I was completely black with a red eye and a wide, sharp toothed smile. “If you’re all done admiring my appearance-” It was cut off by Acronix yelling.

“A MURDER TEDDY BEAR!!!!”  
“I am NOT a teddy bear! I am Monokuma! And I will be your headmaster! Now enough of the screaming. I’m sure you’ve all noticed there is no way out. But don’t worry, you’ll be safe here! You have everything you need here, air, water, food, fellow people.”

“But how do we get out?” Jay asked.

“The only way out is to graduate.”

“So we need to be here for three years?”

“That’s how normal highschool’s work, here however, the only way to graduate is to…” He paused, we all waited anxiously. “Kill a fellow student and get away with it.”

“W-what?!” I yelled.

“You heard me. If you want to get out, start spilling some blood. Any murder method is allowed, stranglation, drowing, stabbing, electrocuting. Anything! Now that aside, I have something for you all!” He hopped down and handed everyone an electronic handbook. “The handbook will have everything you need to know about this place, it has a map, information of your classmates, and of course, the rules, make sure you go through them. Because any broken rule will result in punishment. Anyways, that’s all! Have fun!” Monokuma disappeared.

We all stared at each other, anyone could kill someone at any time. Anyone. This was sick, this is twisted, why would anyone want this? Why?

Why did this have to happen?


	2. Student Handbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello students! Monokuma here to give you a guide on your student handbook. Here you will have basic information on your fellow students, the rules, and of course a map of the school!

I turned on the handbook and took a look at everything.

Name: Lloyd Garmadon   
Height: 5’6  
Birthday: September 16  
Likes: Comics  
Dislikes: Big Books  
Talent: Ultimate Heir  
Weight: 130 lb  
Blood: AB

Name: Kai Smith  
Height: 5'8  
Birthday: August 15  
Likes: Fire  
Dislikes: Water  
Talent: Ultimate Swordsman  
Weight: 145 lb  
Blood: A

Name: Morro  
Height: 5’7  
Birthday: June 29  
Likes: Gyoza  
Dislikes: People that have everything handed to them  
Talent: Ultimate Detective   
Weight: 120 lb  
Blood: O

Name: Harumi  
Height: 5’4  
Birthday: March 30  
Likes: Leather  
Dislikes: Girly stuff  
Talent: Ultimate Biker Gang Leader  
Weight: 105 lb  
Blood: B

Name: Jay Walker-Gordon  
Height: 5’5  
Birthday: May 26  
Likes: Technology   
Dislikes: Bugs  
Talent: Ultimate Mechanic  
Weight: 107 lb  
Blood: O

Name: Cole Brookstone  
Height: 6’0  
Birthday: December 15  
Likes: Cake  
Dislikes: Dancing   
Talent: Ultimate Rock Climber  
Weight: 160 lb  
Blood: O

Name: Zane Julien  
Height: 6’3   
Birthday: January 5  
Likes: Birds  
Dislikes: American Food  
Talent: Ultimate Chef  
Weight: 173 lb  
Blood: AB

Name: Nya Smith  
Height: 5’8  
Birthday: August 15  
Likes: Mecha Anime  
Dislikes: Romantic Anime  
Talent: Ultimate Swimming Pro  
Weight: 134 lb  
Blood: A

Name: Skylor Chen  
Height: 5’3  
Birthday: July 28  
Likes: Ramen  
Dislikes: Her Dad  
Talent: Ultimate Spy  
Weight: 99 lb  
Blood: B

Name: Pixal Borg  
Height: 5’5  
Birthday: February 27  
Likes: Chess Pieces  
Dislikes: Checkers  
Talent: Ultimate Chess Player  
Weight: 110 lb  
Blood: B

Name: Cryptor Borg  
Height: 5’9  
Birthday: February 28  
Likes: knives  
Dislikes: sticks  
Talent: Ultimate Mercenary  
Weight: 153 lb  
Blood: B

Name: Echo Julien  
Height: 5’2  
Birthday: January 5  
Likes: oranges  
Dislikes: apples  
Talent: Ultimate Assistant   
Weight: 97 lb  
Blood: AB

Name: Acronix  
Height: 5’4  
Birthday: July 5  
Likes: clocks  
Dislikes: broken clocks  
Talent: Ultimate Fortune Teller  
Weight: 120 lb  
Blood: O

Name: Nelson   
Height: 5’1  
Birthday: May 27  
Likes: Purple  
Dislikes: yellow  
Talent: Ultimate Lucky Student  
Weight: 95 lb  
Blood: O

Name: Vania  
Height: 5’6  
Birthday: March 25  
Likes: Clouds  
Dislikes: Skeletons   
Talent: Ultimate Princess  
Weight: 106 lb  
Blood: AB

Name: Akita  
Height: 4’10  
Birthday: April 13  
Likes: Dogs  
Dislikes: Winter  
Talent: Ultimate Animal Trainer  
Weight: 96 lb  
Blood: A

I find it creepy that it knows this much about us. I opened up the rules.

Rule #1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.  
Rule #2: "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.  
Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.  
Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.  
Rule #5: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.  
Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.  
Rule #7: Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.

After reading over the rules I opened the map and went to my dorm. Who knows, this might just be a weird nightmare...


	3. Chapter 1: Daily Life

Never had I imagined this would happen. Everything I heard from Uncle was a lie. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes in hope that I’d be able to sleep. I opened my eyes, I wasn’t in the bed I fell asleep on. So it was just a big nightmare, I got and went downstairs… only to find my mom and dad dead on the floor. A figure stood above them holding a knife. It turned around to stare at me, that mask, it reminded me of something… Monokuma. I turned around and ran outside. Chaos, pure chaos, everything was on fire, buildings were collapsing. Everything was destroyed. I turned back around only to be met with the figure wearing the monokuma mask. It stabbed me. Everything faded away. I sat up in a cold sweat, a dream, it was just a dream. I looked at the clock beside my bed, 6:59 a.m. *Ding dong bing bong* “Ahem, it is now 7 A.M, night hours are officially over!” I got up and went to get dressed. I went to the cafeteria, where I saw Jay, Nya, Zane, Kai and Cole. “Good morning, Lloyd!” Kai waved. “Good morning!” I went and sat down next to them. Next was Vania, Nelson, Pixal, Echo and Akita. “Good morning everyone.” Vania greeted. After them was Morro, Skylor, Cryptor, Acronix, and Harumi. “Hey.” Harumi quickly said before sitting down. “Looks like everyone’s here.” “Thankfully.” I sighed. Zane went over to the kitchen. “Any requests?” “I’ll have pancakes!” Nelson spoke up. “Anything else?” After taking everyone’s request Zane went over to the kitchen and started working. “Breakfast is done.” Everything looked and smelled amazing, but it tasted even better. No wonder Zane was the Ultimate Chef! After breakfast everyone left to go do their own thing. Free time (A bit of an explanation on how free time events will work: there are two a day, however, to make this as close to the game as possible, I will be posting separate fics for different characters. Once the main story is complete I will start working on those. For now, they will be picked by me.) I walked up to Kai. “Hey, Lloyd what’s up!” “I wanna hang out with you!” “Really? Well there is a place I want to visit here.” Kai and I hung out together. “Can I tell ya something, Lloyd?” “Of course!” “I’m scared, when Monokuma announced the only way out is through murder, it… It got me thinking. What if someone does something to Nya. I don’t want her to get hurt.” “I’m sure no one is going to kill anyone!” “Yeah. Even if someone does, I’ll make sure Nya stays safe.” He paused. “Our parents died when we were seven, since then we’ve lived on our own. I started sword fighting so I could defend her if something happened. I kept practicing until I ended up becoming the Ultimate Swordsman. But still, all that effort, only for us to be trapped here.” “Hey, We’ll get out of here soon.” “You really think so?” “I know so!” “Thanks, Lloyd. You’re a great person! Well, See ya!” With that he left. I walked around the school and came across Cole. “Hey!” “Oh hi!” He waved. “Do you wanna hang out?” “Sure!” Cole and I hung out. “My father wasn’t happy when he heard that I got accepted here as the Ultimate Rock Climber.” Cole stated. “Wait really?” “Yep! He wanted me to be an Ultimate Dancer like he used to be, but I just wasn’t good at it. He kept pushing and pushing, until he thought I was going to continue on my own. I didn’t though, I started rock climbing instead. When my father and I got the letter, he was so happy, until he opened it. Ya know, it makes me mad, if he wanted me to be in Hope’s Peak, then he should be happy that I got in the first place. A part of me wonders if this is karma for not listening to him.” “But then why would we be here?” “Yeah, you’re right, I’m just overthinking things!” Cole smiled. “Anyways, I’m gonna go, see ya!” *ding dong bing bong* “Ahem, it is now 10 p.m, it is officially nightime!” Monokuma announced. There’s nothing I can do at night so might as well just go to bed. I woke up to Monokuma’s announcement. We all gathered in the cafeteria. “Good, everyone’s here!” Monokuma appeared out of nowhere. Acronix screamed. “Stop screaming! Ahem, Everyone please meet in the computer lab, I have a gift for everyone!” With that he left. A gift, huh? I don’t like the sound of that. We all walked to the computer lab, where Monokuma was waiting. “There you are! Now that everyone is here, you will all get your gifts as I promised!” He walked around and handed everyone a flash drive. “Everyone sit down at a computer and plug it in!” Everyone was uneasy about this. I plugged the flash drive into the computer and there was a file named motive.mp4. “Everyone open the file and watch this video. NOW!” I didn’t want to but I also didn’t want to face whatever Monokuma had in store for us. I took a deep breath in and clicked it. “Lloyd! We’re so happy you got in!” It was my mom and dad. “I’m so proud of you, you’ll do great!” My dad smiled at the camera. I smiled back, god, I missed them. “Make sure-” My mom got cut off by a loud noise, it cut to static. It soon cleared and the place was completely trashed. No… No. This couldn’t be real. This had to be set up. I’m sure they’re fine. They have to be! My train of thought was interrupted by Monokuma laughing. “If you ever want to see them again, graduate!” Monokuma disappeared. I looked around the room and everyone was staring at the screen in complete silence. “That bastard.” Cole growled. I noticed he was crying. I don’t understand, who is doing this? Why are they doing this? I got up and headed to my dorm. I locked the door and fell onto my bed. I stared at the ceiling for a while. My eyes felt heavy and I think I fell asleep for a while, though it was interrupted by a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door. It was Kai. “Hey!” “Lloyd, you alright? You’ve been asleep for almost half the day.” “I’m fine.” I smiled at him. “Ok good, I’m just checking! Don’t let that video get you down, I don’t want you falling into Monokuma’s trap.” “Right.” “By the way have you seen Cole anywhere?” “No, I haven’t.” “Oh okay! I’ll keep looking then!” He took off. I sighed, I still had some time left in the day. Free time I walked around the school and found Jay. “I’m really scared.” He mumbled. “Hey, Jay! You wanna hang out?” I waved at him. “Sure.” He smiled. Jay and I hung out. “Thanks, Lloyd, I feel a little better now.” “My parents are probably worried sick… if they’re even alive. I really miss them.” “I miss mine too.” “Ya know, they’re the reason I ended up becoming the Ultimate Mechanic! Even though it’s kinda embarrassing.” “How so?” “We live in a junkyard of all things. But because of that, there were lots of things for my dad and I to tinker with. And I would always help him whenever someone needed some repairs. It’s always a lot of fun!” “Really?” “Yep! Now that I think about it, there’s no way someone hasn’t noticed that we’re gone. Any day someone’s gonna come in and beat the shit out of that Freddy Fazbear wannabe! Uh, excuse my language.” “It’s fine!” I laughed a bit. “I’m gonna get going! See ya!” “Bye!” I went back to my dorm just in time for the night time announcement. The monitors turned on. *ding dong bing bong* “Ahem, it is now 10 p.m, it is officially nightime!” Monokuma announced. I went to bed, Jay’s right, someone’s going to come to our rescue soon enough. *Ding dong bing bong* “Ahem, it is now 7 A.M, night hours are officially over!” I got up, and went to the cafeteria. When I got there Kai, Jay, Zane, Nya and Cole were all there. After that it was Nelson, Akita, Pixal and Echo. Then after that was Skylor, Cryptor, Acronix and Harumi. “Where’s Princess and Mr. Detective?” Akita spoke up and looked around. Not too long after she said that, Morro walked in. “Okay, now where’s Vania? She’s never late.” “Maybe she’s still asleep?” Jay spoke nervously. “I’ll go check.” Akita got up. A few minutes later she came back. “She isn’t in her room.” “We should probably go look for her.” Harumi suggested. Everyone got up to go look around. We all split into groups of three. Harumi, Akita, and Nya were in one group. Then it was Jay, Cole, and Zane; Cryptor, Echo and Pixal, Skylor, Acronix and Nelson. While Kai and I were stuck with Morro. Everyone started looking for her, we went towards the storage room and- (TW for Image: contains a drawing of a dead body, the blood is pink like in game)

[ *Ding dong ding dong*](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/758713193983115335/759277306081443870/image0.jpg?width=351&height=468) “A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a discord of this AU now! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/4wt8a9B


	4. Chapter 1: Deadly Life

Investigation

After hearing the announcement everyone ran into the storage room. Monokuma appeared. “And here you were going on and on about how no one was going to die.” He laughed. “Now before you all start investigating, allow me to explain how the class trial will work. When it begins, you will have to use any evidence you found to try to find the ‘blackened’. If you are correct only the blackened will be punished. However if you are wrong, everyone else will be punished, and the blackened will be able to leave!”  
“What sort of punishment?” Jay nervously asked.   
“Execution.”   
“S-so if we get it wrong, we’ll all die?”   
“Correct! Anyways, start investigating! Or not. It’s your choice!” Monokuma disappeared.   
Everyone’s handbook ringed. I opened it up and it showed something called a Monokuma File.   
Victim: Vania   
Height: 5’6  
Weight: 106 lb  
Blood: B  
Situation   
The victim's body was discovered in the storage room on the first floor.   
The estimated time of death is 12:00 A.M.   
The victim was stabbed through the back. The stab was powerful enough to break the spine, killing her almost instantly.   
No other injuries are visible.   
*Truth Bullet get!*   
“We need to be careful about this.” Morro told everyone. “We make one mistake and it could cost us our lives, understand?” Everyone left to go investigate, but Morro told Kai and me to stay. “I have a clue.” Morro pulled out a note. “Someone slid this under my door last night. There was no name, but it is from the murderer.”   
*Truth Bullet get!*  
“Note to Morro.” A note sent to Morro to meet in the storage room at 12:00, around the time of the murder. Morro is convinced the murderer sent it.  
I looked towards Vania’s body and walked towards it. She was stabbed with a knife, even though the wound looks bigger than a knife’s.   
*Truth Bullet get!*  
“Hey Kai.”   
“What is it?”   
“Did you see anything last night?”   
“Not a thing.”   
“Alright.” I continued looking around the room. I noticed some blood on the shelf, and some items were knocked down.   
*Truth Bullet get!*   
I looked into a box that was nearby and found a sword with a small blood stain on it.   
*Truth Bullet get!*   
On the floor there was a bloody footprint, belonging to a sneaker.   
*Truth Bullet get!*   
I exited the room and saw Cole standing outside.   
“Hey Lloyd!”   
“Hi. May I ask you something?”   
“Sure.”   
“Did you see anything last night.”   
“Well I was going to get some cake just before the night announcement, I saw a knife missing but didn’t think much at the time.”   
*Truth Bullet get!*   
“Alright thank you.”   
I walked towards the kitchen and surely enough a knife was missing.  
*Truth Bullet get!*   
I exited the kitchen and saw Akita.   
“Hey, Akita did you see anything last night?”   
“Well Vania came to me saying she heard something from the storage room and said she was going to check it out.”   
*Truth Bullet get!*   
“I didn’t hear anything else that’s all she said. If I had known I would’ve stopped her or at least gone with but…” Akita sighed. “There’s nothing I can do about it now.”   
I looked around some more and found a bloody piece of black cloth on the ground.   
*Truth Bullet get!*   
“Everyone please make your way to the door beside the gym. The Class Trial is about to begin!” The monitor turned off. The class trial... I reluctantly made my way towards the door by the gym. As soon as everyone arrived the door opened revealing an elevator. We all looked at each other and stepped in. It started moving down.

*Truth Bullets*   
Monokuma File 1  
Note to Morro  
Stab Wound  
Bloody Shelf  
Blood Stained sword  
Footprint  
Cole’s Account  
Missing Knife  
Akita’s Account  
Bloody Cloth

The door to the class trial opened. Sixteen students, reduced to fifteen, if we get this wrong we will all die. We have to solve this, for Vania.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are appreciated.


End file.
